ml_discord_fwrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sloan Dawson/Blacktip
Sloan Dawson is a 15-year-old student attending Forumsville High School and is the holder of the White-Tailed Kite Miraculous, which gives its holder the power of hunting. Her alias as a hero is Blacktip. She is roleplayed by Thunderstorm. Appearance Civilian Appearance Sloan has dark brown hair that goes past her shoulders and icy blue eyes. Her hair has dyed, silver-blue streaks in it as well. She has a slightly taller build, with not much muscle. Her skin is pretty fair and she doesn’t have many freckles, but she does have a scar here and there. Sloan likes to wear more comfortable clothes that can be useful outside and inside, like sneakers, leggings, yoga pants, sweatshirts, windbreakers, t-shirts, long-sleeved shirt, and quarter-zips. She also wears a pale gray, beaded bracelet. Hero Appearance Blacktip wears a pale gray skin-tight suit with a somewhat ruffled look, with a white mask. Her hair is braided in this form. She wears black gloves and black boots. A darker gray quiver is strapped onto her back, filled with arrows. There’s a piece of white cloth connected to each of her arms and sides, shaped like wings. Personality Civilian Personality Sloan is pretty upbeat and optimistic, with a mischievous sense of humor. She’s a bit of a ambivert, with being okay with hanging out with friends and hanging out by herself. She’s a little bit reserved once you meet her, but she warms up to people pretty quickly. Sloan is a bit overprotective of her friends and allies, though, like a momfriend, and does have some self-worth issues. She’s a bit hot-tempered and stubborn as well, and is not afraid to hold grudges. Sloan loves to draw and animate, too. Hero Personality Blacktip, unlike her normal personality, is stoic and quiet, with a little bit more focus. She’s more cold and more of a loner in this form, although she is somewhat fine with working with others. Somewhat. Doesn’t mean she can do it well. Blacktip has a more snarky, dry sense of humor, too, but is more serious and focused. Miraculous Information Miraculous Appearance Her beaded bracelet. The transformation phrase is "Hunterr, let's soar!" When transforming, the beaded bracelet turns from gray to white, with five of the beads being black. A black beads turns white after each minute after Blacktip uses her special power. Weapon A bow and arrows. The bow is black, with a white string. The arrows are white with black tips and feathers. Powers Blacktip can glide, has enhanced agility, and has raptor vision. Special Power Blacktip's special power is Net Arrow. Blacktip shoots a glowing arrow, and it turns into a net that traps whatever she’s aiming at for two minutes. Kwami The kwami of the White-Tailed Kite Miraculous is Hunterr. Hunterr has the standard kwami build, with a pale gray body and a white head. He has white wings with black tips instead of arms, as well as a white tail. Hunterr is very mature and intelligent, with little to no sense of humor at all. He’s more of a guide than a follower, trying to lead others onto the path he thinks is right. He’s also pretty quietly polite, too. His favorite food is cucumbers and he has a slight British accent. Relationships Ben Teslow/Metal Manta Raidan Lesage/Stereo Shadow Matthew Dawson Rebbecca Bennet/Sweet Bunny Aster Caelum/Symphonic Owl Natas Caelum/Storm Mason Picox/Dark Cobra The Gang™ Backstory Sloan doesn't have as tragic of a backstory as most people in Forumsville do. Her mom died because of sickness when she was young and her dad took her under his wing. Sloan and her dad lived in Britain for a couple of years before moving to Forumsville. That's . . . really it. Or as much as Thunderstorm developed, so far, which is really weird considering that Sloan was her first character in the RP. Trivia * Sloan loves to animate. She even has her own animating channel on {insert whatever Youtube is called in the ML world here}! It’s called KiteAnimator17. This is also her username on the group chat. * Sloan has a black and white molly cat named Kite and a black tomcat with white "socks" named Boots. ** Although, Boots is technically Raidan's cat. Sloan just helps Raidan take care of him. * Sloan’s birthday is January 17th, 2003. ** Because of her birth date, Sloan would be a Capricorn. * Sloan has a slight British accent. * There are many incarnations of Sloan that TS has: ** There's a Maximum Ride!Sloan, who is a part human, part white-tailed kite hybrid and is very fierce and aggressive. ** School of Secrets!Sloan, who is an angel with white-tailed kite wings and is much more shy than her other counterparts. ** And last but not least, Diamond Bay!Sloan, who is pretty depressed and internally angry because her father died from a kemono. * Sloan loves watching animation. Some of her favorite animated shows are Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, and Voltron: Legendary Defender. * Sloan also has "fourth wall sense," allowing her to sense some things on what the roleplayers are doing from behind the wall. Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Female Category:Hero